


Whirlwind

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Whirlwind

Black clouds swirled in the ever-darkening sky. Harry pulled his cloak tighter around his neck and sped his pace, hoping to make it to Severus's front door before-

Too late. The skies opened and with only two blocks to go, Harry didn't bother with a water repelling charm. He'd just warm his clothes by the fire. It's not as if he'd need them tonight. 

Finally he strode up the walk to Spinner's End, ruing Severus's lack of a Floo connection, when the door opened just as he was about to knock. His lover's lean form was surrounded by glowing firelight. 

~*~

"You're wet." 

"It's good to see you, too." _You great git_ was left unsaid. Severus pulled his sodden cloak from his shoulders.

"You should get out of those wet clothes, Harry." The dark eyes said what the words had not and Harry shivered, unbuttoning his shirt as he slipped off his shoes.

That's when he noticed how close the couch was to the fire. "You rearranged the furniture?" he asked Severus, grinning.

"Just for the evening. I wouldn't want you to catch your death. A rather ignoble way to go for the hero of the wizarding world, I should think." 

~*~

Severus floated Harry's clothes to the coat rack as Harry fell back onto the couch, stripped to his pants. A glass of brandy in each hand, Severus sat down next to Harry's near naked form. Taking a sip, the warmth of the alcohol burned slightly as it went down.

"Warm me up, Severus," Harry said as one of his hands brushed over a bare nipple.

"It will be my pleasure." He took both glasses, setting them on the table behind Harry's head before leaning in for a kiss. 

The brandy mixed with Severus's unique taste shot straight to Harry's groin. 

~*~

As their tongues tangled together, Severus's hands roamed Harry's damp body- now from sweat as much as the rain. Pressing him back against the couch, Severus slid his still clothed body on top of Harry's, their erections brushing through the layers. Harry moaned into Severus's mouth, tipping his head back as he thrust his hips forward increasing the friction. He reveled in Severus's weight on him, his hard length digging into him, his hands first at his nipples then his arse, pulling them closer together. Severus nipped along his neck, sucking at his pulse point, sure to leave a mark. 

~*~

"Fuck." Harry whimpered as he felt himself getting close. 

"Accio lube," Severus called out and a vial smacked into his hand as he slowly pulled himself off Harry's prone form. "Put your knees on the couch, hands on the back." Harry slipped off his pants and then gripped the back of the couch. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Severus stepped out of his trousers and pants. Pouring some of the fluid on his fingers, he pressed two into Harry's entrance, preparing him hastily. When they slid easily from the loosened hole, Severus applied more lube to his prick. 

~*~

"You look gorgeous like that, Harry, spread open wide just for me," Severus said as he pressed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. 

"Only you." Harry loved the burn, the fullness, the sound of Severus's balls smacking against his skin. 

Severus growled, pulling out and then slamming back in again. He used one hand to push Harry's back, forcing his face down next to his hands. The angle changed and Harry gasped as the head of Severus's cock grazed his prostate. Severus reached around for Harry's prick and began stroking in time with his thrusts. 

~*~

Harry knew Severus was close when his rhythm faltered; three quick tugs on his cock sent Harry over the edge, his come splattering the couch and Severus's hand. His lover thrust once, then twice before coming deep inside him. 

Neither moved, both panting, recovering from the intense orgasm. Finally Harry felt Severus's softening prick slip from his arse. A quick cleaning spell followed as well as a kiss to the back of the neck. Harry smiled to himself at the romantic gesture.

"To bed?" Severus asked as he helped Harry stand. Harry looked at the glowing embers of the fire.

~*~

"Can we stay here by the fire?" Severus widened the couch with a wave of his wand and conjured a blanket large enough for both of them. 

Yawning widely, Harry climbed under the blanket, pillowing his head on his hands. Severus slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry's chest. Harry drifted off sure he was still smiling.

♥

Severus waited until he was sure Harry was sleeping to pick up his wand again. "Finite Incantatum." The sound of the heavy rain ceased immediately. He smirked as he closed his eyes; the spell for a localized thunderstorm had worked perfectly.


End file.
